


Tricks and Good Intentions Don't Mix

by LittleBunny3593



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: canon Felix, not PV Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBunny3593/pseuds/LittleBunny3593
Summary: (Based on canon Felix –> my interpretation of the episode Felix) When Felix goes to visit his cousin and realizes just how much Adrien cares for his friends, one girl in particular, he decides to help out and be a matchmaker of his own. Little does he understand how his methods of manipulation aren’t the best way to go about most situations, especially ones involving relationships.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Tricks and Good Intentions Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I liked from the episode Felix was how cunning and sly he was. It made me think of him as a trickster so I actually enjoyed that aspect until they said it was his way of grieving his father which annoyed me. So instead I decided that Felix’s father is happily alive and Felix’s family has decided to go visit the Agrestes during this time or mourning for them + Amelie getting her ring back from Gabriel. Felix is used to manipulating people to get what he wants, so when he tries to help his cousin Adrien out with his normal tactics, Felix learns that tricks and good intentions don't mix well when put together.

Félix adjusted his ring as they drove up to the familiar black gates of the Agreste mansion. His mother smiled at him and squeezed his hand and Félix returned her smile with his own, feeling nervous yet excited to see his cousin again. It had been a year since they saw each other and Adrien hadn’t been in a good mood then, preferring to keep to himself as he wondered where his mother had gone. While the return back to the Agreste house was under similar reasons- one to get the Graham De Vanily ring and the second the keep one another company during this hard day- Félix was determined to make sure his cousin would enjoy himself. 

“It’s been a while since we last been here. Their house is as dull as always,” Félix’s father said as they got out of the car and examined the front entrance. 

“Albin!” Amelie warned and shot a look at their chauffeur grabbing their bags who was also the Agreste’s bodyguard.

“What? It’s not like the man talks anyway,” Ablin scoffed and Félix snickered. His mother went to give a stern look at her son when the front door opened. Amelie hurried over and entered the house, excitedly greeting the two Agrestes inside. Next entered Albin who was more formal, shaking the hand of Adrien before nodding at Gabriel. Finally Félix came through the front door, surprising his cousin.

“Félix?” Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Hello, Adrien,” he greeted and Adrien hurried forward and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s been so long! I’m glad you could make it!” Adrien exclaimed and pulled back with a smile.

“Aw, how cute! They’ve grown up to look just like twins!” Amelie cooed and Félix pulled away from Adrien to greet Gabriel.

“Hello, Uncle,” he greeted and extended his hand but Albin scoffed.

“Don’t bother, Félix. Gabriel isn’t one for affection. I was still surprised when Emilie ended up marrying such a cold man,” Albin ignored the glare his wife gave him and continued, “Speaking of your wife, Amelie wants the rings back. Those belong in the Graham de Vanily family, not with the Agrestes.”

“Emilie gave these to me when we married. They are a part of my family now,” Gabriel glared.

“We can talk about this another time, let’s first just chat and see how we’re all doing! It’s been so long! You boys can go play upstairs,” Amelie smiled sweetly at the boys and they excused themselves, Félix following Adrien upstairs.

“I can’t believe you were able to make it! I always hear Tatie Amelie on the phone saying how busy you are.”

“I couldn’t miss out on seeing my favorite cousin,” Félix smiled and Adrien’s grin grew wider and he looked around curiously.

“Do you want to play some games? I have that old chess board we used to play with! And cards!” Adrien hurried upstairs as Félix looked around curiously. He spotted a small beaded charm on his desk on top of a Jagged Stone CD case and looked at it curiously, the bright pink and green contrasting with the sharper colors in the room.

Félix picked it up and examined it curiously, wondering what it was about when Adrien came back down.

“Hey! You found my Marinette Lucky Charm!” he grinned and came over, putting the games down.

“‘Marinette Lucky Charm?’” Félix repeated dubiously.

“My friend Marinette gave me this charm, she’s one of the girls in my class and also one of my closest friends! She’s so kind and sweet and also an amazing designer! She made this cover for Jagged Stone!” Adrien handed Félix the signed cover and Félix looked at the cute font with interest.

“She must mean a lot to you if you got it signed from her,” Félix said and watched Adrien sigh with a warm smile. His endearing look at the cover of the CD case sparked an interest in Félix. He must really care about this girl if he was willing to show that much tender care for her in front of him.

“She’s amazing,” Adrien murmured fondly before picking up the games, “Ready to play?”

Before Félix could answer, Adrien’s phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out curiously and unlocked it when there was a knock on the bedroom door. The two turned and looked at Amelie entered with Nathalie from behind.

“We were just wondering where you boys wanted to eat dinner? Did you want to go out somewhere or just have a meal at home?”

“What do you want, Félix?” Adrien asked.

“How about we go out? Adrien can tell us all of the good places that he’s enjoyed. Plus, we don't get to visit Paris often so I’d like to have a nice meal cooked by a Parisian, don’t you think?” Félix said and Adrien brightened, putting down the games and phone on the desk.

“You’ve always had good ideas, Félix. I know so many great places!”

“Great, how about you talk with the family and decide? I’ll get the board game started,” Félix said and Adrien nodded happily and followed the adults out.

Félix grinned triumphantly and picked up the unlocked phone, looking at the new message. He opened it up and saw it was a collection of videos from all of his friends giving him good wishes on this hard day, telling him how much they care for him. One specific one caught his eyes. It was a girl with pigtails who smiled fondly at the camera.

“Adrien… I love you. And I’ll always be there for you if you need me,” she said warmly and Félix looked at her with interest. She looked rather familiar. Not only that, she seemed very fond of Adrien by the looks and sounds of it. Félix glanced at the charm on the desk, as he came to the very obvious conclusion.

“Marinette, huh?” he looked through Adrien’s contact list and found her listed there. It was clear that these two had a deep connection and this girl wanted him to be happy, so why not kill two birds with one stone?

Félix pulled a set of clothes out of Adrien’s drawer and folded them down tightly before tucking them away under his own clothes and headed out, storing Adrien’s phone in his pocket before taking off his ring and putting it in his pocket as well. Before he walked out, he glanced at the charm on the desk and after a pause, picked it up and put in his pocket with the rest of his things.

The Agrestes chauffeur was hanging out by the front door of the house and Félix came up to him, looking at the man anxiously as he rubbed his finger where the ring had been, acting distressed. Meanwhile the voices from the office were still ongoing, leaving a perfect time for Félix to slip away.

“I can’t seem to find my mother’s ring she gave me! I think I might’ve left it in the car or dropped it outside. Can I go look for it? And please, don’t tell her where I went. You could tell them I’m… showering? Please?” he asked and the man sighed before nodding, opening the front door and letting Félix out before closing it quietly.

“Too easy,” he smirked and headed towards the entrance of the gate as he put his ring back on. He easily found the sensor to the gate and opened it after messing with the dial, allowing him enough time to sleep through before it closed behind him.

Once doing so, Félix walked down the street and entered the nearest cafe which was empty. He first purchased some pastries before heading into the bathroom and changing into Adrien’s clothes adjusting the gel in his hair with water and reshaping it until it looked like his cousins before he walked out, putting his clothes in the bag with pastries and walking down the street with a confident grin.

“So Marinette, let’s see how much you and my cousin really care for one another,” he hummed and pulled out Adrien’s phone from his pocket, going to her contact information and calling her.

There was a long pause before she finally picked up, “A-A-Adrien?” she stuttered out.

“Hey, Marinette. I got your message,” he said as he walked. “I just wanted to say thank you. And that I want to meet with you right now, if you can.”

“Right now?” the girl on the other line squeaked.

“Yes, unless you can’t?” Félix sighed, “I just wanted to take you up on your offer since today’s a pretty hard day for me.”

“I can be there today! I mean right away! Where do you want to meet?”

“How about…” Félix looked around and saw a couple holding up a set of keys, giggling. “Pont des Arts bridge?”

“I can be there right away!” Marinette said determinedly and Félix smiled.

“Thanks, Marinette,” he said and hung up, going to his maps and leading him to his destination.

By the time he arrived at the bridge, Marinette was waiting for him. She looked nervous by her constant fidgeting, eventually getting up and pacing anxiously. When she turned to walk towards him, she noticed Félix and let out a small noise.

“Adrien!” she exclaimed, stilling her anxious movements as she approached.

“Hey! I’m glad you could make it. It means a lot to me that you’re looking out for me to make sure I’m happy.”

“Anything for you,” she sighed happily before flushing, “I mean, because we’re friends,” Marinettte hesitated before looking up at him curiously yet shyly, “Right?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it and you’ve always been here for me. Just having my Marinette Lucky Charm makes me feel better,” he said and pulled out the charm. Marinette giggled at it and smiled at him warmly. Félix couldn’t help but notice how pretty she actually looked and was surprised Adrien wasn’t with her already.

“I’m glad I can bring you happiness all the time with it,” she replied.

“But, I was hoping that you could be more in my life than just a charm. You are amazing, sweet, and kind, and I’m lucky just knowing you.” Félix said and Marinette’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning rosy.

“Really?”

Before he could reply, there was a chirping from Adrien’s phone as a call went through and he glanced to see that it was Gabriel Agreste. He was about to put it away in annoyance before Marinette sighed.

“You should pick that up, you don’t want your father getting mad at you again,” she smiled.

“I don’t-” Félix knew he had to keep the ruse up, “Alright.”

He picked up the call, Albin’s voice sharp and cold, “I want you to come home and return Adrien’s phone at once.”

“I was just exploring the place as a normal Parisian. I never get the chance to walk around without an escort-”

“I don’t care. Come home now. If you’re not home in the next twenty minutes you’ll be grounded for a month.”

“Fine,” Félix sighed before hanging up. Marinette gave him a sympathetic look.

“You should go. I don’t want you to be grounded because of me. We can talk later,” she said and he nodded.

“Call me later when I get home and remind me of how I feel about you,” Félix said and waved before running off. He once again stopped in the same cafe and switched back into his normal attire before heading to the Agreste mansion, walking in casually to see the whole family waiting for him in the foyer, all looking upset with the exception of the assistant who displayed no emotions.

“I bought some pastries,” he held up the bag but his father glared.

“How dare you leave without notifying us! And steal Adrien’s phone, no less!”

“I was just checking out the place. Adrien’s phone has the best reference points with all of his locations so I decided to use it while I explored.”

“Give it back to him immediately,” he ordered and Félix returned the phone to his cousin who didn’t look happy at all.

“You will stay with Adrien for the rest of the day with the bodyguard watching you and this time, no tricks,” Albin ordered.

“Okay,” Félix said and the two boys headed back into the room, Félix slipping the charm back onto the desk as Adrien put the board games on the table by the TV.

“Why would you do that?” Adrien asked.

“I wanted to explore,” Félix said simply.

“You could’ve gone with me! We could’ve left together! I never get to go out so we could’ve explored together and I could’ve showed you around! I want to show you how cool life is here but you didn’t give me the chance!” Adrien exclaimed in distress. His phone rang and he looked at it with a sigh, “I have to take this.”

Adrien moved away from Félix and picked up the phone, “Marinette? What’s up?” There was a pause as Adrien listened Félix watched his cousin frown, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Another pause, “Marinette you’re not making any sense. I’m sorry, I have to go. But we’ll talk later, okay? Bye,” he hung up and Félix frowned.

“Why didn’t you let her talk?” Félix demanded.

“She was talking about a bridge of some sorts and if I was in trouble. I don’t understand what she meant at all.”

“She didn’t say anything else?”

“I can’t talk for too long on the phone, that would be rude to you,” Adrien said and Félix groaned.

“You were supposed to let her explain!”

“Explain what?” Adrien asked inconfusion.

“How you love her!”

“I- what?” Adrien looked startled and then flushed, “What?”

“You clearly are in love with her, are you not?”

“No- what? She’s just a friend!”

“Really? From the way you talk about her it sounds like you love her. And she clearly likes you too.”

“How do you know that?” Adrien paled.

“Well, if her stammering on the phone wasn’t enough, just going to her in person and reading her body language was a clear sign-”

“You’ve met her?”

“Where do you think I went?”

“A- what- what did you tell her?”

“Everything you told me. How she’s super kind, sweet, and amazing,” Félix said.

“But- but she doesn’t even know you!” Adrien said in confusion.

“Not if I looked like you,” he said and Adrien blinked in surprise.

“What?”

Félix went over to the bag of pastries and pulled out Adrien’s clothes, changing into them and restyling his hair until Adrien was staring at a copy of himself.

“You- you impersonated me?”

“Very easily, I have to say,” Félix grinned. Before they could reply though, Adrien’s phone sparked and Adrien threw it to the side where it glowed brightly and three figures appeared from within

One was in all pinks with huge platform shoes and pink dress. The other two were dressed in blacks, but one wore a black dress and held a perfume gun while the other held a tablet in her hands.

“How dare you break Marinette’s heart like that- Adrien?” the three looked between the two boys.

“What’s going on?” the one in the pink dress asked.

“Whatever, you’re both going down!” the other replied and swiped on her tablet, throwing pink disks at them that the two avoided. They ran out of the room where the rest of the family was talking and hurried down the stairs as the trio of akumas followed angrily.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to Marinette!” they yelled.

“But I didn’t do anything!” Adrien replied. Félix took this chance to run to the front door that was unguarded.

“You acted like Marinette’s confession meant nothing to you and shut her up despite you asking her to call you back! And don’t think you can get away either!” they tried to hit Félix with beam but he managed to slip out of the house in the nick of time, running to the front gate when someone landed in front of him.

“You’re Ladybug,” Félix said and Ladybug picked him up without warning.

“Let’s get you out of here, Adrien,” she said and the two took off into the sky, away from all of the danger in the mansion. Félix gripped Ladybug tightly in fear as they jumped across rooftops before landing on Le Grand Paris, Ladybug setting him down on a lounge chair carefully. She looked rather somber, and Félix frowned at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s silly. Anyway, you should be safe here, so I should get back to the fight.”

“Ladybug-” Félix went to grab her arm but a baton cut him off, Chat Noir glaring from the side.

“That’s not Adien, My Lady. That’s his cousin, Félix. He impersonated his cousin Adrien and escaped the house and by the looks of it, hurt a few of his friends.”

“What?” Ladybug turned around and looked at Félix in confusion.

“I was only trying to help. If you saw how the two of them talked about each other you would understand why I tried to set up my cousin with his friend,” Félix wanted to roll his eyes at the word friend but felt it wasn’t the time to do so with the high tension.

“You still shouldn’t have messed with them like that. I don’t know what you did, but trying to force a relationship will only make it more stressful and uncomfortable for you and the couple. Both partners must be consenting to it, so trying to manipulate them was wrong,” Ladybug sighed and put a hand on Félix’s shoulder, “I understand you were trying to help, but sometimes you just have to let things be and have the couple work it out themselves. Alright?”

“I guess,” Félix sighed, “I just wanted to have my cousin remember this day as a good one rather than a bad one.”

“How about rather than escaping from his house and trying to change the relationships he has with his friend, you instead build the one you have with him now?” Chat smiled, “I bet he would like that more.”

“You’re right. I should go apologize to him,” Félix said and the two heroes nodded until Félix’s phone started to glow. He tossed it away and the three akumas appeared.

“Looks like these PUnishers need to be punished,” Chat grinned.

“Let’s do this,” Ladybug smiled and the two charged forward into battle.

Félix was impressed by the speed of the heroes in taking down the akumas. Following a domino effect, the Lucky Charm managed to take down two of the akumas while Chat got the akumatized object from the third and destroyed it, Ladybug’s yo-yo successfully catching the akuma and freeing it. Ladybug brought Félix home and talked with his family as Chat Noir took off. A few minutes later after Ladybug left, Adrien arrived having noticed the danger was gone and leaving his hiding spot.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Félix,” Adrien smiled and hugged his cousin who didn’t return int, instead pulling back.

“I need to apologize,” Félix said seriously. “What I did today was wrong. I shouldn’t have tried to force you into something that you weren’t ready for and I messed up your relationship with your friends. I should’ve have tried to interfere with something that is meaningful to you.”

“It’s okay, Félix. You were trying to help me feel better about today. Next time though, I’d prefer to just hand out with you instead.”

“How about a game of chess?” Félix asked hopefully and Adrien smiled.

“Of course.”

The day ended shorter than the two cousins hoped, the car packed and ready to go. Adrien and Félix hugged tightly, smiling at each other fondly before Félix turned to his uncle.

“Apologies about disrupting your day with my antics, I hope you’ll be able to forgive me,” Félix offered his hand and Albin scoffed yet again.

To the surprise of everyone, Gabriel extended his hand and Félix saw the ring innocently there. He smiled.

As the older man grasped his hand, Félix placed is other hand on top and shook his uncle’s hand firmly with both of his before pulling away and taking the ring along with him. Félix slipped it on with ease as Amelie cooed.

“Aw Gabriel! I always knew you were a softy inside,” she giggled and the family headed out after a final farewell.

“Félix!” Adrien called out and the boy turned as his cousin came up to him before he entered the car.

“Yes?”

“Next time you think about trying to help someone out, maybe call me first? Even if you mean well, you might do something that is a little too mischievous.”

“I’ll be sure to call you next time, but I don’t know if you’ll be able to change my mind,” he winked and slipped into the car as Adrien looked at Félix in worry. The boy couldn’t help but chuckle as he admired the ring on his hand.

Mischievous indeed.


End file.
